


Scott & Memory Loss & Hotel

by StrongerWithThePack



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Family, Gen, Memory Loss, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongerWithThePack/pseuds/StrongerWithThePack
Summary: “Scott!?” He heard a clattering on the other end. “Where the hell have you been!?”“I-I don’t know.” Scott answered shakily. “I just woke up in a New York hotel room but John I have no clue how I got here.”Prompt from the Whump Generator on Tumblr.
Kudos: 5





	Scott & Memory Loss & Hotel

**Scott & Memory Loss & Hotel**

The nausea hits him first. The room is spinning before he even opens his eyes. He scrambles out of bed, reaching for the waste bin before violently emptying out the contents of his stomach. He wretches a couple more times before wiping his mouth and sitting back against the bed.

Speaking of the bed, it's definitely not his. He studies his surroundings, it's dark, light just peeking through around the closed curtains on one wall. It looks like he's in a hotel room. And a nice one at that. The problem is he can't remember how he got here. In fact, he doesn't even remember leaving the island. There's no way he could've drunk so much to cause a blackout like this.

He brings a shaky hand to his head and runs it through his sweat-covered hair. He feels terrible. He needs to talk to John. He goes for his watch but…it's not there. He does notice something else though. Twisting his arm around he sees tiny track marks going all up his arm, some already have deep bruising around them.

He takes a few panicked breathes. Somethings not right. He suddenly feels very vulnerable. Why can't he remember anything?

He shakily gets to his feet and places a hand on the wall as the room spins again. He slowly walks over to the curtains and pulls them open, squinting at the blazing light that floods into the room. The whole wall is made up of floor-to-ceiling windows. The room is high up, overlooking New York. It would be a fantastic view if he weren't so freaked out.

John. He needed to call John.

Holding his head he looked around the room and noticed an old-fashioned landline. International Rescue had a private number that connected straight to Thunderbird Five and could encrypt all incoming calls from any device anywhere in the world. It took Scott longer than he would have like to get his brain to supply the correct number to him.

"Hello? This is International Rescue." John sounded uncertain on the other end of the line, it was almost unheard of to get a call on this line.

"John, thank-god!"

"Scott!?" He heard a clattering on the other end. "Where the hell have you been!?"

"I-I don't know." Scott answered shakily. "I just woke up in a New York hotel room but John I have no clue how I got here."

"What's the last thing you remember?" John queried carefully.

"Uh… I guess on the island, we had a barbeque on the beach? And then I went to bed?" Scott clenched his fist at the lack of memories his brain seemed to want to supply him.

"Scott…" John choked over the line. "That was over a week ago. You've been missing this whole time."

"What? No that can't be right, I-I…how could I not remember a whole week John?"

"There's something else Scott." John started, Scott did not like the tone in his brothers voice. "You're currently wanted under suspicion of terrorism."

"What?" Scott whispered. "Why?"

"You were caught on CCTV at the scene of an apartment complex explosion." John said wearily. "When we couldn't provide a location for you, they identified you as the prime suspect."

"I-I wouldn't." Scott replied, clenching his teeth.

"I know Scott, but the footage hasn't been tampered with, you were there. We've been looking for you for over a week now." Scott could hear the worry in his brothers voice. He must've put his family though hell.

"I can't remember anything John." Scott slammed a shaky hand against the wall. "What-what if I did do it?"

"You wouldn't Scott." John replied calmly. "Virgil and Gordon are on their way, we'll figure this out."

Just then a loud boom sounded through the reinforced glass of the windows and the whole room rattled. Scott spun around to see an explosion rock a skyscraper a few blocks from him. Flames were already engulfing the side of the building.

"John! Another building just exploded." Scott looked in horror at the view of the total carnage he was witnessing.

"Thunderbird Two is already on the way." John assured. "Virgil and Gordon will do what they can."

"I can help!" Scott exclaimed even as his hands trembled and his legs wobbled. He continued to watch the building burn, sirens sounded in the distance.

"No, Scott." Johns no-nonsense voice came across the phone. "Virgil and Gordon can handle it. Just stay put."

"But John-"

"Every intelligence agency in America is looking for you right now Scott. Stay. Put." John ordered. "Virgil and Gordon will come and get you once they're done, we'll figure this out on the island."

John was right of course. He still felt awful and what if he had another blackout? He could risk harming his brothers or anyone else in the way for that matter.

His hands shook as he thought of what John had just told him. He couldn't really have set those explosives, could he? His gaze travelled back to the track marks in his arm. He'd been compromised somehow, that much was clear.

"Scott?" John voice came across the line. "Are you still there?"

Scott could hear the fear behind it. He'd caused that.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just going to-"

The phone dropped from his hand as a searing pain in his head made him drop to his knees. It lasted for less than a second before he stood up straight, grabbed his discarded backpack from the nearest chair and left the room.

Scott Tracy would be seen walking from the hotel and across New York until he was lost in the sea of crowds.

But Scott Tracy wouldn't know this until he woke up in London two weeks later with blood on his hands and track marks up his arms.

_fin._


End file.
